Accidently in love
by MixedUp'N'MessedUp
Summary: Just a story about Michael and Bonnie. Rated T. DISCONTINUED! "I looked at the gun as it was pointed to my face, I knew what was about to happen and I couldn't do anything about it. I heard the click, and then my world blew up in my face"
1. Just another manic monday

_**I looked at the gun as it was pointed to my face, I knew what was about to happen and I couldn't do anything about it. I heard the click, and then my world blew up in my face**_.

"Michael?... Michael are you alright?" I woke up to my partner's voice

"Yeah K.I.T.T, Just a nightmare. I'm fine." I said breathing harshly. "Where are we?"

"30 minutes until we get to the truck. Are you sure, you're alright" K.I.T.T said.

"Uh, yeah, pal. I'm fine" I muttered

"Do you want to talk about it, I've been programmed to understand human feelings, Maybe I could help?" he insisted

"No offence K.I.T.T but I don't think I need counseling, I'm not that crazy yet" I smiled

"Okay, But I'm here" He reminded me

"Thanks, Partner. I can take over driving from here now," I told him

"Okay, Michael." K.I.T.T said.

"Welcome Home," Bonnie said when we got back to the truck, we'd been gone for 3 weeks because of a case in Arizona, It felt far too good to be home now. If you could call this place home.

"Hey sweetheart! How've you been?" I smirked at Bonnie and gave her a hug.

"Great, how about K.I.T.T, you didn't damage him too bad, did you?" She said.

"Now, Bonnie I think you know me better than that, I wouldn't hurt him" I smiled

"Ha!" she scoffed.

"Not intentionally, At least" K.I.T.T added.

"You're not helping K.I.T.T" I said, but laughed it off.

I walked over to wear the living area was and plopped down in a chair. Bonnie gave me a look that was similar to a glare but not quite, I knew that as Bonnie's "I'm glad your home, I'm just not going to say it" look. I replied to her look with a smile, and she stopped looking and went back to running diagnostics on K.I.T.T.

Watching her, I remembered the first time I met her, how she always seemed to hate me and I never really knew if I was like an intruder in her life or not. Now I know that's just how she naturally is, she's protective, especially when it comes to K.I.T.T but you can't really blame her. At least now I know we are great friends, like siblings, but not quite so much.

"Are you okay Michael?" She asked worriedly when she caught me starring.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just… Thinking" I said.

"Yeah, I forgot how hard it is for you to attempt to think" She joked, laughing

"Very funny," I said rolling my eyes, but couldn't help but laugh too.

"Well, looks like everything's okay with K.I.T.T, "She announced happily

"See, some trust would be nice, I didn't damage him at all," I said

"Okay, Well I'm sorry, I worry about K.I.T.T. It wouldn't be the first time you've done something to mess up his circuits or one thing or another." she replied

"But I didn't do anything this time."

"Right," She grinned

"Great, want some coffee?" I asked Bonnie, She looked like she could use some, its 5 a.m and she looks like she hasn't slept at all yet.

"Yes, that sounds wonderful right now." She said while she fallowed me into the kitchen.

I poured two glasses of coffee and we sipped at it in silence. I starred at her, not really knowing what to say, without work to talk about, we really didn't have anything we _wanted_ to talk about. Or anything we could talk about. I didn't notice how long I was starring at her until Bonnie said something

"So, uhmm… How was Arizona?" Bonnie asked. Clearly uncomfortable

"I don't know really, I didn't get to see much of it,"

"The case kept you pretty busy then," She said.

"Yeah, it did."

As she was about to say something, she yawned unintentionally. Looks like everyone's tired and the coffee isn't helping.

"Are you okay? How much sleep have you actually gotten lately?" I asked her

"oh, uhm, about the usual I get when there's a case to worry about."

"Okay, well we are about an hour away from the foundation, and then you can make up on some well needed rest. If you can wait that long."

"I think I'll be able to, as soon as the coffee kicks in."

We went back to the living area and sat down; there really wasn't much to talk about so we both busied ourselves with different things. I got interested in a magazine and I thought Bonnie did too, but when I looked up, she was fast asleep in her chair.

"Sleeping like a baby," I commented and grabbed a blanket to cover her up, then went back to reading my magazine.

About a half hour after that we were at the foundation and Devin told me to wake up Bonnie. So as soon as K.I.T.T rolled out of the truck and into the garage I went into the truck and sleeping beauty was still asleep.

"Bonnie... Bonnie," I whispered shaking her.

"hmm…noo…let me sleep" she muttered.

"Come on, we are at the foundation, you can go to your room and get more sleep. Just wake up. Please?" I coaxed

"No, Michael." She complained

"Bonnie, you will be more comfortable in a bed then a chair, I'm sure you would be," I said

"Will you carry me?" She asked nicely, and considering she hasn't gotten much sleep and I felt bad for her, of course I had to say yes.

"Sure, sweetheart." I replied soothingly while picking her up, she was real light and it didn't take a lot to carry her.

"Thank you, "Bonnie said while I was carrying her across the path to the building.

"Anytime," I told her.

We got to her room, and I unlocked the door and walked in. I looked around and everything about this room said "Bonnie" , there were computer programs on a desk with a computer on it, then on the other side was normal girl stuff, it had a mirror, with a table top full of makeup products and perfumes. Her closet door was shut so I couldn't see if she was a cloths freak, but I don't think I would want to know that.

I set her down on her bed, and told her to go back to sleep and I would see her when she wakes up, she whispered something I couldn't hear and then I turned to leave. Just when I got to the door, I saw something on her mirror, it was a picture of K.I.T.T, me, her, and Devin., and on the bottom wear people usually write the names of the people in it, there was "My life" written in golden pen in cursive. I smiled, looked at it one more time, and then left the room.

I went to my room as soon as I could, after telling Devin that Bonnie was up in her room sleeping, and that she was perfectly fine. I went to sleep after getting cleaned up, it was about 7:30 by then, and it was a Monday, but I was tired, and Devin hasn't said anything yet about another case. Which felt really good. So I got into bed and slowly I fell asleep,

"_**There's something I've been wanting to tell you." She said to me slowly**_

_** "What is it?" I asked**_

_** "Well, you know we've been great friends for a long time now and…" She cut herself of blushing, it was dark out, but I could still see the tint of pink on her cheeks in the dullness of the lights outside the foundation building. We continued walking past the garden and along the path until she tried to say something again. **_

_** "Well, uhmm..." She stuttered, there was definitely something different about her tonight, maybe it was just my imagination, my feelings getting in the way of rational thinking, but there seemed to be something different about her. We've always been flirting harmlessly, nothing more than the mere thought of flirting, but tonight was different. And still something in the back of my mind was telling me it was my imagination, the hope that she finally was feeling the same thing I was, but it was very doubtful. **_

_** "Michael…I…" she started to say**_

_** "What?" **_

_** "Michael…Michael… I can't say…" she said**_

_** "Huh? Please, just tell me" I urged**_

_** "Michael, I..." she said as she faded away**_

__"Michael! Michael! Wake up!" I heard Bonnie telling me

"Huh, what?" I said as I sat up abruptly.

"Its 11:30 and Devin wants to speak with you, so he sent me to wake you up." She said more calmly.

"Ah, of course." I said as I got out of bed. And I slipped a shirt on.

We walked down the hallway slowly, my dream was still confusing to me, I just didn't understand it, and it was nearly impossible to look at Bonnie and she must have noticed, but I didn't let her say anything about it, and I tried to make a conversation

"So, how'd you sleep?" I asked

"Better as soon as I was in my bed," She giggled.

"Yeah, I don't think I've met anyone more stubborn to wake up then you," I teased

"Well, you should try and wake yourself up, your impossible." She teased me back.

"Yeah, I know" I agreed. She laughed and so did I,

"Thank you, again Michael." She said

"No problem." I replied and we went to Devin's office.

_'Just another day…'_ I thought to myself.


	2. Dreaming of Death

"Hello Michael, How did you sleep?" Devin asked me as we came in and sat down

"I slept fine, So what did you want to talk to me about, Another case?" after the dream I just had, something like a good case would be great, it would get my mind off of things that made no sense.

"Actually, No. F.L.A.G is having another fundraiser and-"

"No! Devin! No, no, no! I hate those fundraisers, they are always boring and I have to put up with talking to people none of us like." I complained, even Bonnie grimaced at the word _fundraiser._

"Well, Michael I think you might enjoy this one. We are holding an annual ball here, you know, a dance," He explained

"Devin… A "ball"… Really?" I scoffed

"Would you rather it be a normal fundraiser?" he suggested.

"Uh, no, but still Devin, a dance? That's hardly a fundraiser."

"On the contrary, it is."

"So what do we have to do, Devin?" Bonnie said.

"We need help setting up, and other then that, during the ball I want both of you to mingle, there will be a lot of people there, and people that are willing to help F.L.A.G out." He replied.

"Sounds easy enough" She said relieved. I was still wanting to argue about having a dance but I knew there really wasn't any sense in it, Devin would never give in.

"Okay, so when do we get started?" I said

"In about an hour, the ball is tomorrow, and we need to get started as soon as possible, so you guys go have breakfast and meet me in the ball room, okay?" Devin said. It's still amusing that the foundation actually has a "Ball room" that we rarely use.

"Alright," Bonnie said, and we left.

"So what do you think about this?" Bonnie asked me as we headed down to the kitchen.

"Bonnie, you know what I think of this, but Devin would never let me get out of it." I said

"Hmm… well you know, it might not be so bad. You might meet someone there," She suggested, smiling

"Mhmm." Was all I said the rest of the time we ate and had coffee.

About 2 I was forced into the ball room to help set up, we hung decorations, Cleaned floors, and set up tables in the resting area. We put black lace table cloths on every table, and we put white and red candles in the middle of them. We set up a wine and food table at the far right of the resting area and covered it in candles. By tomorrow the whole room would gleam and sparkle in candle light, there wouldn't be a need for electric lights at all. Even K.I.T.T liked it by the time it was done, but it had taken most of the day, it was about 7pm when we were done, but it was worth it.

"Wow, it looks great!" Bonnie said happily as she straightened the table cloth on the table next to her.

"Yeah, it does." I commented.

"Yes. I agree, but I do think it could use some more candles" Devin said and I glared at him

"Devin, it looks perfect, no need to over do the candles," Bonnie smiled.

"Oh, alright" He said.

We all decided to go to dinner together after that, I wasn't at all excited about tomorrow, I hated dressing up, and there were going to be all those annoying rich people at the ball. I'm just hoping that it goes by fast so I can get away and go for a drive to end the night away from everyone except my favorite car, K.I.T.T.

"So, Michael, How was Arizona? Did you get everything done that needed to be?" Devin asked, trying to make conversation.

"Everything's done, and Arizona was fine, didn't get to see much of it really, when there's an important case, I don't get to do much 'site seeing'" I replied.

"Except when it comes to the girls you meet. You do plenty of sightseeing when it comes to them," He teased

"Hey now, those girls are strictly business, they are usually tied to the case somehow," I said smiling

"Mhmm…." Bonnie snickered

We continued eating then we returned home, I wasn't looking forward to tomorrow to come, but the sooner its here, the sooner it's gone. Plus, everyone was pretty tired, though we didn't do much today.

I told Devin and Bonnie and K.I.T.T goodnight and went to my room. I got a shower and climbed into bed. I closed my eyes, and fell asleep.

_**"I do," Stevie said with tears in her eyes. **_

_** "I do," I said**_

_** I kissed her, slowly, and so happily. She was now mine, and no one could take her away from me… at least that's what I thought, all of it happened so fast. A guy with a gun aimed it at me, but he got Stevie instead. She fell into my arms, and I started crying, I can't believe this, No... no… She can't be gone! No! Everything was just so perfect, this can't be happening, why now? Why her? They wanted me… **_

__I woke up, sweating, and scared. It had been almost a year and a half since Stevie had been shot, and I hadn't dreamt about her in almost 8 months… So why now?

"Michael, are you okay? Your heart beat and breathing are quite fast," K.I.T.T said over the comlink

"Yeah, I'm okay pal." I said.

"It's 8am, do you want to try sleeping again?" he suggested

"No, I think I should get up now I guess." I told him as I got out of bed.

I got up and got a shower, hoping that would help calm me down before I went to the kitchen. It worked a little.

I walked down stairs and got coffee, I looked over, and it was then I realized I wasn't alone.

"Morning Beautiful," I greeted Bonnie and sat down with her at the table

"Morning," she replied and sipped her coffee. It really seems like we live on this stuff around here.

"Sleep well?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I guess so," She said

"Well, that's good, ready for tonight?"

"Michael, that's at least 12 hours away."

"It was just a question,"

"Okay, well yeah, I guess I'll be fine for tonight" she commented.

"Good," I smiled at her.

The day continued to go by slowly, I wasn't used to having nothing to do during the day and it was about 3, so I decided to go swimming. No one ever uses the pool outback, but we have one. I even convinced Bonnie to come with me, but Devin wouldn't come out. He said he had "too much work to do to bother with personal pleasures" so I didn't try to argue with him and convince him, he over works himself.

I told Bonnie I'd meet her out there, and I went up to my room to get changed into a pair of swim shorts. When I came out into the pool area Bonnie wasn't there yet so I put on my sunglasses and sat out on a chair. About 5 minutes passed when I heard Bonnie's Voice.

"Hey, Michael," She said as I looked up

"Wow," was all I could say, she was wearing a two piece bikini, and wow, I had never seen her wear anything so _little _in my life

"What?" she said

"What are you wearing?" I asked

"A…swimsuit…?" she said slowly.

"Yeah but, wow, since when have you worn things like that?" I said

"Oh, be quiet Michael." She laughed and laid back in a chair beside me.

We laid there for about 15 minutes in silence. Until I got bored. I sat up and looked at Bonnie, she looked up at me

"What?" she said again

"I said I wanted to go swimming when I came out here, so that's what I'm going to do" I said simply

"Oh, well you have fun with that then."

"I will," I said and jumped into the pool, it wasn't too cold of water, thankfully, but Bonnie got mad because I had "accidently" splashed her.

"Michael! You splashed me!" She yelled

"Yes, I know, thank you" I laughed at her and got out of the pool and walked toward her.

"Michael… what are you doing" she said as she stepped back.

"I thought you might want to go swimming too," I stated

"Michael, no. Get away!" she giggled as I picked her up and got ready to throw her in

"Bombs away!" I laughed and threw her in

"Michael!" She screamed as I laughed at her

"This isn't funny!" She was still screaming at me.

"Says you!" I said and jumped in with her.

Eventually we started to just swim after she stopped complaining to me about throwing her in. I got out and laid out again after about 10 minutes of swimming and Bonnie fallowed my example.

"Are you okay?" I asked Bonnie, she'd been really quiet lately, and I was starting to wonder why

"Yeah, I'm okay." She replied

"Just _okay_?" I said

"Yes, Michael I'm Okay" she smiled at me.

"Mmk, just making sure," I told her.

I wasn't quite ready for what happened next; she grabbed my arm, pulled me up and pushed me into the pool, laughing as I went underwater.

"That's payback," she giggled, and grabbed her towel and walked back into the house.

"Well, Michael, what have we learned today?" I heard K.I.T.T say from my comlink on the stand next to my chair.

"I've learned that you need to watch out for Bonnie because she can be very spontaneous at any given moment, and I've learned that we both can be childish" I replied to K.I.T.T laughing.


	3. I swear, forever

"_I hate wearing these things"_ I thought as I put my suit on and fixed my tie. It's about time for the ball to begin and I have to get all dressed up for it. I put on some cologn and fixed my hair and put my comlink back on my wrist then headed down to the ball room.

There were a lot people here by the time I finally made my way to the ball room. I spotted Devon near the tables talking to a few people so I decided to start looking for Bonnie, with no luck. I wasn't sure if she bailed or not because I couldn't find her anywhere. So I started talking to a few people, I danced with some women just like Devon told me to.

"Michael," I heard Devon say

"Oh, hello Devon, How are you?" I said being polite.

"Good, Michael, this is Dianne, She's one of my friends granddaughters" he stated

"Oh, Hello, Its nice to meet you" I said.

"Nice to meet you too," She replied.

"Do you mind keeping her company while she waits for her date to arrive?" Devon asked

"Sure, no problem." I told him as he went to talk to other people.

Me and Dianne started to talk, we went to the wine table and I got her something to drink, and we talked more. She was very nice, and I'm sure Devon wanted me to like her, but she really wasn't my type, but she didn't seem to be flirting or anything else, so that was safe. Dianne's date got there shortly and she thanked me for the company and went with him to dance.

I went looking for Bonnie again, I still couldn't find her and it had been over an hour. I finally spotted her over on her own near the stairs. So I walked over.

"Hey Bonnie," I said

"Oh, Hey Michael." Bonnie said looking a bit distracted

"Are you okay? You're supposed to be having fun, you look upset for some reason,"

"Michael, you worry to much, I'm perfectly fine." She stated.

"Alright, Sweetheart." I said, just then a song came on, which seemed to get her attention. So I got an idea

"Would you like to dance?" I asked her.

"Of course I would." She answered.

I guided her out to the dance floor and placed my hands on her waist, and she put her arms around my neck.

"It's a good thing you are wearing high heels" I commented

"Yeah, you're really tall" She said softly.

We danced as the song went on, She seemed to be happier now, and I didn't want this to end. But sadly, the song ended, but to my surprise she didn't seem to notice,

"Can I have on more dance?" I asked her in a low voice

"Yes," she stated as another song came on, this song was perfect for the mood and perfect for what I needed to say. We twirled as the song "I swear" came on.

_**I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky  
and I swear like the shadow that's by your side **_

_**I see the questions in your eyes  
I know what's weighing on your mind  
You can be sure I know my part  
Cause I stand beside you through the years  
You'll only cry those **__**happy tears**__**  
And though I make mistakes  
I'll never break your heart **_

_**And I swear by the moon  
And the stars in the sky I'll be there  
I swear like the shadow that's by your side I'll be there  
For better or worse  
Till death do us part  
I'll love you with every **__**beat of my heart**__**  
And I swear **_

_**I'll give you everything I can  
I'll build your dreams with these two hands  
We'll hang some memories on the wall  
And when just the two of us are there  
You won't have to ask if I still care  
Cause as the time turns the page  
My love won't age at all **_

_**And I swear by the moon  
And the stars in the sky I'll be there  
I swear like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there **_

_**For better or worse  
Till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
I swear**_

"I swear," I whispered to her

She gasped and looked at me, it was one of those looks that you can't guess what they are thinking, and it got me scared, I was afraid I crossed the wrong line, that she might hate me, but instead she did something that surprised me, she slowly rested her head on my chest and stayed there, not saying anything, as if she were double thinking something.

The song ended and we decided three dances in a row might be a little much. So the night went on, seemingly like forever, I wanted to get a chance to speak with Bonnie soon, but eventually everyone left and we were all tired. Bonnie and Devon were sitting on the stairs and I came to sit beside them.

"So, How was your night Devon" I asked

"My night was good, How about yours?" he asked me back

"Different," I stated and looked at Bonnie, she had an odd "far away" look in her eyes.

"Is that a good thing?" Devon said.

"I'm not quite sure yet." I said

"Yes, well, I'm going to go finish up some work, then get some rest, so I will see all of you in the morning, Goodnight."

"Goodnight," I said to Devon

"'Night" Bonnie said also.

When Devon left it made an awkward silence in the room with me and Bonnie, I was wondering what she was thinking

"What happened, Did I do something wrong?" I finally asked her

"No, it's nothing you did, I promise." she replied

"When we were dancing, you were happy, and smiling, Now you aren't, What's wrong?" I wondered

"You wouldn't understand." She told me

"Yes I would if you would just tell me," I pleaded

"Michael its nothing important," she tried to assure me

"If its bothering you then its important, Do you want to talk about it" I asked her

"Okay, well, have you ever had feelings for someone but you knew they didn't have the same feelings and it was just hard to be near them because of it?"she started to say

"Yeah, I have. Why?" I started to get worried, I knew I had feelings for Bonnie, I was just afraid to admit it, and now I was sitting here listening to her voice her feelings about some other guy. It was starting to get over whelming, and I knew it was too late for me to have a chance.

"Well, There's a guy, that I have this situation with, and I'm scared, Michael." She said

"Oh, who is he?" I asked trying not to show how much jealousy I was feeling

"…You" she whispered so softly I was wondering if I heard her wrong, but I knew I hadn't.

That was something I really wasn't expecting, I felt a million emotions at once, confusion, surprise, happiness, caution… whatever else there was to feel. Bonnie was watching me intently, probably waiting for a rejection, but I don't think I would let myself pass this chance up.

I looked at her, and smiled, then slowly, leaned forward. I gave her enough time to reject it, but she didn't, so I took that as an okay. I continued leaning until my lips met hers and waited for a reaction, eventually after a few seconds that seemed like forever she started to kiss me back. I think I may have shocked her, but she didn't seem to mind much. I started to move my lips slightly, and I closed my eyes. I noticed she did the same. We continued kissing, slowly and passionately, not at all hasty. My feelings for her were growing stronger with each second that passed. But eventually we had to break apart gasping for air, but I still held her close.

"Don't ever doubt that I don't have feelings for you, Bonnie" I told her gently

"I don't want to doubt it." She replied as I held her.

"I had a dream like this once, now I'm afraid I'm going to wake up." I stated after a while.

Bonnie giggled and pinched me not to hard but enough to feel pain,

"Ouch, that hurt" I told her

"You're not dreaming," She laughed lightly.

"I noticed," I replied, and she yawned softly. "Tired?" I asked

"Very, maybe we should go to bed, its been a very eventful day." Bonnie said

"Yeah, we should." I said as I stood up with her and we started walking up the stairs.

We stopped at her doorway, and I said goodnight to her, and pecked her lightly on the lips

"See you tomorrow, Michael"

"See you tomorrow." I said

I went back to my room and got a shower and dressed in comfortable shorts, it wasn't until then that I started questioning all this. What would this do to our friendship? Is this something we can workout? What will Devon say? How would this effect K.I.T.T?... How deep are Bonnies feelings, really?

I was so confused, but so happy at the same time, it took 7 years to get to where I am now, and I shouldn't question it. So I fell asleep happy that night, no nightmares.


	4. Confusions and Confessions

I woke up that morning and came down stairs. Bonnie was down stairs when I came down, but no one else. I looked at her, and smiled. I had finally gotten the reaction I've wanted from her for so long last night. She smiled back, and came over to me.

"Hey, Good morning beautiful." I greeted her.

"Morning, Michael." She said as I kissed her cheek.

This seemed all new to me, I've had a lot of girls in my more "womanizing" days, but being with Bonnie was so different than that, I actually wanted to have something with her, a real relationship. I hoped she knew that I had changed after Stevie, and I wasn't going to just use her. She would know that, wouldn't she?

"How did you sleep?" I asked her.

"I slept well," Bonnie replied and kissed me.

At first it had shocked me because I wasn't really expecting it, but eventually I relaxed into the kiss. When I got into the kiss it was like I couldn't get out of it, it was like something was building up inside of me and I couldn't stop it, there was something about kissing Bonnie that just captured me and I couldn't pull away until she would have to make me, and she didn't. Her lips moved slowly against mine, building the passion, slowly and I knew she felt the same passion and fire that I did, the second kiss was better than the first... She moved her hands around my neck and held me there, and I slid my tongue slowly against her bottom lip, wanting access. Bonnie complied and our tongues began to battle for dominance. I was losing control fast, and I had to get a grip on reality, so much to my displeasure, I had to break away.

"Well, what was that for?" I asked about the kiss, playfully

"I don't know," Bonnie said smiling.

Then it started bothering me that we never really talked about this, what are we? Are we a couple or just a fling? We sat down and ate until I had to mention something

"So you seem okay with this," I stated

"Okay with what?" she replied

"Us." I said

"Michael, of course I'm okay with us, I wouldn't be kissing you if I didn't" She said confused

"Well, what are we?" I pursued

"Well, I was kind of thinking, we were like, together. Like a couple… aren't we?" She started to say, feeling a bit awkward.

"I was hoping you would say that," I said and kissed her chastely and she smiled at me.

"Hello, you two, how did you sleep?" Devon asked as he walked in.

"We slept fine Devon." I said and he looked at us strange, and then I knew he knew something was up.

I looked at Bonnie with worried eyes and she looked back with confused ones. I glanced at Devon so she would see, and realization crossed her face. I didn't know if she wanted to tell him yet, or give us more time to get used to this. But she seemed to think it was a good idea

"No time like now." Bonnie said and Devon looked at us and sat down as I turned to him

"Devon, I would like to tell you something." I started and began to explain last night, and today.

"Well, I need you two to know that this had better not get in the way of work, that is your first priority on work days, but other than that I couldn't be happier for you guys. And you have my blessing." Devon said smiling.

"Thank you, Devon." I said

"It means a lot to me... I mean us." Bonnie stuttered on mistake.

"Have you guys discussed how this will affect K.I.T.T?" Devon asked

"Uhm, well no, but we will try our hardest to make sure it doesn't affect him too much" I replied

"Well, you know he already knows so you don't have to explain it to him at least." He said

"Huh?" I asked

"Michael…the comlink." Bonnie said.

"Oh," I said wondering if I should say something to him, I just decided to excuse myself from the table and go talk to him in person.

I walked out into the garage and K.I.T.T's scanner was moving slowly back and forth, I knew what was coming, and so did he. I wasn't quite sure how to start so I just opened the door and climbed into the driver's seat.

"Hey, pal." I said

"Hello, Michael." He greeted.

"So, do you wanna go for a drive? I have something I need to talk to you about, something I need to explain," I said

"Sure,Michael. But there isn't much explaining to do." He commented as I started up the engine

"Actually, there is. A lot more." I said

We pulled out of the garage and began to drive away, we were both quiet at the beginning, but I knew I would have to be the first to say something.

"Well, K.I.T.T you know about me and Bonnie, now don't you?" I asked

"Yes, Michael." He stated simply

"I need to know if you're okay with it." I finally said

"Michael, as you know, Bonnie means a lot to me and you happen to have a lot of girlfriends in your time, so I'm not so sure if I'm really okay with it. I know I wouldn't be able to choose sides if you two got into an argument, or if you hurt her Michael. I just really don't know about this right now." He replied.

"K.I.T.T I care a lot about Bonnie, and I would never intentionally hurt her, you know that. She means a lot to me to, pal." I said

"But if you do hurt her, I couldn't choose, and this could get in the way of everything." He said as I turned a corner going aimlessly down a few streets.

"I wouldn't let that happen." I said and we were both quiet. K.I.T.T had me worried, what If I did screw this up? But I couldn't let myself think like that.

"K.I.T.T," I said after 10 minutes of silence. "I won't let anything mess up our team, Bonnie and I care for each other, and we both know we wouldn't let it mess up our work, or you. Everything will be just like normal, and you'll always be my favorite partner."

"I know that Michael, I'm just worried. How can you know you won't do anything to hurt her? This only happened last night." K.I.T.T said

"I don't know that, I just know that I will try my hardest to make sure it doesn't happen, I don't want this to be another girl I meet one day and I have to leave the next. I want a real relationship with Bonnie. You can understand that cant you?" I asked him

"Of course I can, but I just want to warn you that I can't choose between you two." He said worriedly

"I wouldn't want you to have to choose," I said as I turned back around and headed home.

I told K.I.T.T goodbye and headed back into the main building.

"How'd talking to K.I.T.T go?" Bonnie asked when I walked into the building

"It went as expected," I replied

"So, He's not okay with it?" She asked nervously

"Give it time, he'll be fine" I soothed her.

"You better be right." She said and walked out of the room

I walked into Devon's office and he told me to sit down. He said there was another assignment I had to deal with, I was disappointed but I knew it had to happen. I told him okay, and got the details about the case. A criminal has just escaped from jail in Wisconsin and I had to do whatever I could to assist the police to capture him again.

"Okay, I'll leave now, by hopes I'll be home soon." I said

"Be careful Michael, Bonnie with fallow you in the Mobile unit" he said as I left to go find Bonnie.

I found her in her room looking at the picture I had seen just recently of all of us.

"Hey, I have to go, Devon said for you to fallow me in the mobile unit." I told her

"Okay, Michael, but please be careful."

"Always am," I said

She got up from her bed and came over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck, I put my hands on her waist as a reflex and she spoke

"Promise me you won't meet any blonde bimbos there?" She said

"Promise," I swore to her

"Don't get hurt, and don't die?" She teased

"Promise, I won't." I told her

"Mmk..." she said as she leaned up on her tip toes and kissed my lips.

This time it was a reassuring kiss, not a flaming one like the one from last night, or this morning. And yet the spark was still there, still threatening me to lose control if I went too far, but kissing Bonnie made me not care, by this time we were both breathing heavily and I had to lean on the wall to keep my balance. Bonnie was still holding onto me like it was her life line, I knew then that the feelings we had for each other were definitely stronger than just a fling. I heard her moan lightly and the small noise lit the spark in me and it grew to a wild fire. I turned around and had her up against the wall, kissing her roughly until I remembered we both needed to breathe, so I broke apart with her and continued a trail of kisses down her neck and back up to her lips. Bonnie put her hands on the back of my head keeping me from moving and started to play with the curls there. I knew we had to stop or it was going to go too far too fast, I didn't want to ruin what I had with Bonnie by going too fast, so I broke away panting and leaned my head on her shoulder.

"Michael," she pouted

"Sorry, Bonnie couldn't handle anymore. I didn't want this to ruin what we have. I can't do it like this."

"I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have pushed you into something you didn't want to do" She mumbled into my chest

"I just don't want you to think you're one of the flings that I used to have. I want to go slow with you" I said as I sat us down on her bed.

"If that's what you think is best, I think we should try it, go slow." Bonnie said looking slightly disappointed and I'm sure I looked disappointed too, but it was just something that had to be done.

"So, this case is in Wisconsin right?"

"Yeah and I should be going, I told Devon I would get there as soon as I could"

"Okay, Like I said be careful" she reminded me

"I will," I said and kissed her again, slowly, but not deep, she tried to deepen the kiss but I pulled away before she could

"I have to go," I whispered

"Yeah," she said very softly.

And with that I got up and walked out of the room. I walked to the garage and got into K.I.T.T

"Time to go," I said

"On the road again," K.I.T.T replied and I laughed.


End file.
